1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine ignition coil apparatus that is mounted to an internal combustion engine of an automobile, for example, and that supplies a high voltage to a spark plug to generate a spark discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional internal combustion engine ignition coil apparatuses, a high voltage is generated in a secondary coil by passing and interrupting an electric current (a primary electric current) through a primary coil of an ignition coil main body using a switching element, to generate a spark discharge in a spark plug. A resistor is connected in series between the secondary coil and the spark plug in order to suppress conductive noise that is conducted toward the ignition coil main body. An electromagnetic wave absorber is disposed on an outer circumference of an insulating pipe portion so as to cover between at least the resistor and the spark plug in order to suppress externally radiated noise (see Patent Literature 1, for example).